secretuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Temporary: Movie Dream extract
Ep 1: (still very clear at the start of Ep2 but is almost gone about 5s after waking up) (the background is constantly shaking (at the brink of collapse (of the world?))) -> S and Jane reason -> Jane allow S to save ???(someone) -> (cutscene of Jane’s speaking to herself -> reveal her evil intentions) -> S try to (save someone?) -> S and (a girl character, might be GF ) save the survivors and the whole team going through obstacles (falling pillars, guys chasing, etc.) placed by Jane (trying to kill S’s group of people) ->Went through a metal bridge above lava with survivors -> S realizes dreaming and use superpowers to stop the chasers etc. -> S and the girl successfully get the survivors back to Jane (in a place like a Chinese restaurant with a wine fair or something, purple carpet floor) -> S tells Jane about her intentions ->Jane said this is a test to check S’s persistence on the rescue (True/False you decide, as the dream never explicitly told whether jane is good or evil) Ep 2: (still very clear after about 5s after waking up) Entity planning to eat the world -> World close to apocalypse -> S trying to connect his friends into the Shelter -> L and her mum(???!), LWT, Mr Tim, GF, Miss K (S saw her near an elevator going down in a Australian like mall S ask K to link, K replied she had already linked to mariomario (supposingly the Shelter of S according to the dream), S said to GF K always know what he’s thinking), ?, ? ,? Etc. (there are more, but I forgot) -> Extreme chase by ???(Jane’s henchmen???) between the futuristic city at mall, restaurant etc. -> S and GF fly and hover around to save their friends -> Meanwhile the turtle entity had finished devouring PPG’s world (shown on a series of cathode ray TVs of size 25x25x25) -> Entity notice a shiny place (indicating food) inside a brown beetle’s back (which with another two type of insects, somehow allied with the PPGs) (This also reveal that the dream’s reality is within PPG’s world) -> cutscene show entity entering a red spiral area with metal chunks floating within (the milky way of the dream’s reality) -> After a quick transition, land on top of a structure (tallest in the city) (resembling a Gundamusi tip, but purple) and start eating it (according to the dream the structure is mariomario). GF and S went to the red spiral thingy (which is slowly covered in grey dust as Entity eating the structure) -> S said why she is wasting time here while the world is going to be destroyed. -> GF went to one metal boulder thing, filling a vial with neon glowing pink liquid from the dispenser (navy blue, looks like soap dispenser) there. S and GF went to the tall structure and hid next to a yellow colored wall with line indentations. GF get up and throw the vial to the entity -> Big white explosion which repeated two times -> Entity remains intact -> S tells GF what if it doesn’t work? -> GF said “oh yes” -> S continues “you should throw it into the entity’s mouth” -> GF replies “what if it was still hungry? Then you can’t stop it” -> S replied “oops” -> To the surprise of S and GF a bunch of people is rushing from all sides into the center of the yellow ring structure (the top is blown by the vial of pink liquid) of mariomario -> Entity is inverted, helpless (like when you invert a turtle) with the cartoony face showing struggle expressions and cried help in a male voice. -> The people around take out their forks in a cartoony way and start hoping on top of the entity and feed on it -> Entity cried: “what? it can’t be, it’s impossible, I’ve never seen anything that crazy” -> after about 3s all that left is the entity’s head. (I’m so glad there are no blood present) S flies near entity and said “this is my dream” -> Screen went black and S woke up KEY: PPG=Power Puff Girls, S=Self explanatory